The present invention relates to a to a programmable electronic calculator in which a program can be stored.
Conventional programmable electronic calculators have been able to output comment information which has been programmed in the main body of a computer program using, for example, the "BASIC" lauguage. However, it has been impossible to change the comment information programmed without altering the structure of the main program.
For example, when the specific comment information of "PRINT "MODEL" B" has been programmed, the numerical data of "B" and the comment "MODEL" are combined in an output format.
To change the comment information, numerical variables have been defined. However, this method requires a very complicated program.
For example, even using numerical variables, a new program must be formed to add an input sentence to change the comment information. Thus, the conventional system has required complex programs.
Further, in the conventional program formation using the "BASIC" language, the respective program steps must be accompaned by respective line serial numbers. In addition, addresses of data memory for storing numerical data for "COST", "MARGIN", calculated results of a formula, or other information must be selected. TABLE I shows an example of such a program.
TABLE I ______________________________________ 10: INPUT "COST"; A 20: INPUT "MARGIN"; B 30: C = A .div. (1 - B/100) 40: PRINT "LIST" PRICE"; C ______________________________________
Because the conventional program processing method requires the selection of addresses of the dama memory, it has been advantageous that any address can be selected among all the addresses of the data memory.
In many business calculations instruction commands are not contained because most of these calculations do not require complicated explanation for understanding the output data. In such a case, it is satisfactory to select the any memory region of the data memory. Therefore, it has been disadvantageously troublesome that, in program formation, the line serial numbers and the addresses of the data memory to be used must be selected.